Silence
by pippa-pie
Summary: The two outcasts had met by chance one day in the forest on the outskirts of the town. Their moments continued for several more months, known only by the two alone. Jack should have known it was all too good to be true. "I have an arranged marriage." AU.


**Title:** Silence

**Summary: **The two outcasts had met by chance one day in the forest on the outskirts of the town. Their moments continued for several more months, known only by the two alone. Jack should have known it was all too good to be true. "I have an arranged marriage." AU.

**Notes: **AU.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

><p>Carly Nagisa was the clumsy news girl in the village, not to mention a member of an incredibly poor peasant family. Her parents were quite controlling.<p>

Jack Atlas belonged to a wealthy family who had fallen from grace, due to a mistake he had made. He was the shame of his parents. The blonde man, however, had remained close with several of his friends in higher places, notably Yusei Fudo.

The two outcasts had met by chance one day in the forest on the outskirts of the town.

They both understood what it was like to be looked down upon by others in the village. They balanced each other out well. Her optimistic attitude helped him from beating himself up too much; his own demeanor and attitude neutralized her own hyper aura.

It started with the seemingly coincidental meetings in the lush, green forest. The girl with ebony hair slowly but surely healed the man with amethyst eyes through numerous conversations.

"My family probably hates me," he blurted out one day, after describing to her exactly what he had done that caused his family to go from riches to rags. She gazed upon him sympathetically.

"I'm sure they don't; I'm sure they'll understand if you all talk it out one day."

Eventually, he grudgingly took her advice. His bonds with his family were slowly reassured; though they remained in poverty, they became a bit richer emotionally. The first person he told about the understanding was his best friend, the rich raven-haired Yusei Fudo.

The second person he told was the poor girl who had given him the advice in the first place.

In his excitement, he kissed her. They had known each other several weeks. She blushed bright red and stuttered…before returning the kiss.

They would meet often, sharing their moments in the woods. For some reason, neither spoke of their relationship to others. It was easy for Carly to avoid talking of it to her parents; they were wrapped up in their own qualms with poverty.

Jack may have mended his bonds with his family, but he still didn't speak of the new girl to them. He pondered about telling Yusei, but ultimately decided against it. The tan noble had enough on his plate; Yusei's parents were wrapped up in some kind of arrangement for their son, though he had limited knowledge of it.

Their moments continued for several more months, known only by the two alone.

Jack should have known it was all too good to be true. How did that one poem go?

_Nothing gold can stay._

Jack felt himself cursing the poet.

"I have an arranged marriage."

The words tumbled from the young woman's mouth almost against her will. They left an acidic taste in her mouth. She shut her clear, dark eyes tight, trying to halt the tears welling up in them. She turned her head slightly away from her blonde partner.

Jack's own amethyst eyes had widened in shock. They were both dead silent for a few moments. Not far off from them, the stream burbled happily.

Jack struggled to keep a lid on the burst of anger he felt inside of him; he could hear Carly's voice in his head telling him to settle down. He instead adopted a dull, hard tone.

"How long has this been arranged?"

Carly spoke in a small voice. "I learned about it only this morning. I'm…I'm to be married in two weeks' time." She sounded almost afraid of the prospect. She wanted to hate her parents.

Jack's fist clenched. "Why?" he said through gritted teeth. He opened the lid on his anger just slightly.

Carly finally looked to him, her eyes dewy. "You know why…" she whispered, trailing off. She took a deep breath. Jack deserved more than just that.

"You know how my family has been struggling with money? Well, they made arrangements with some rich nobles: If I marry their only son, I assure their blood line goes on." Here, she made a small noise of disgust and Jack's short nails dug into his palm. The young woman continued, "I guess they've always worried he'd never find somebody and wanted to marry him off early. There's more. By marrying him, I marry into a rich family. Our money problems are solved, and the nobles will be seen in higher acclaim for supporting a pitiful cause…" Her voice broke. "_Me."_

Jack couldn't take it. He had to vent; he viscously punched the nearest tree. He felt his hand bruise, but couldn't bring himself to care. This had to be a nightmare. He wanted to grab Carly by the hand and declare to her she could marry _him _instead of some stranger.

If only his family were still nobles! He could kick himself for his idiotic mistake made years ago. Then _he _could be the one to marry Carly and pull her out of poverty.

"Who is it?" he growled fiercely. "Who's this guy who you have to marry?" Jack would rip him apart, limb by limb…but he knew in his heart Carly's family needed this.

The girl with ebony hair paused.

"I haven't met him, but my parents tell me his name is…

"Yusei Fudo."

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," Mrs. Nagisa whispered to her daughter, but said it as one would an apology. She gently draped the borrowed veil over her daughter's face which was set in a stony expression.<p>

Carly did not reply.

The walk down the aisle felt like she was walking barefooted through hot coals. She dared to look up at the men waiting for her at the end.

The Fudo's son stood there. His face beheld no emotion, but he remained polite. Carly had to remind herself he was probably just as unwilling in this situation as she was. Her grey eyes flickered to the other side of her intended.

Violet eyes pierced her. She gazed at the one she truly loved.

Jack Atlas. The best man.

He retained a stoic expression.

Carly reached the end. Reluctantly, she took the blue eyed man's hand. She barely heard a word the minister spoke. She kept stealing glances at Jack, which he returned. The Fudo boy stood there, still as stone. Did he notice?

"Good people, we are gathered here today to join two souls as one. If there be anyone present who knows of a reason these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Carly's eyes darted to Jack. He looked back. For a second, violet met grey. Carly's eyes dropped to the floor. Jack shifted uncomfortably, and then looked away as well.

Yusei's cobalt eyes flittered over to how his best friend had reacted to the minister's statement. His gaze traveled over to the woman he was to be wed to; her eyes didn't meet his.

The raven haired man tightened his fist. It all made sense. He felt sick.

"Anybody?"

The cathedral was silent.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I really like this story…inspired by the finale of the wonderful musical _Side Show. _I don't write much AU, but I couldn't resist. Sorry if it's too OOC. Please review! Also, please vote for the _new _poll on my profile!


End file.
